2.0 GM 1
We're slowly entering the "bug fixing and polishing" phase of Release 2.0 also known as Hogwarts - A Better Perfect Recreation: Phase One, but that didn't stop us from sneaking in a few cool features like the Dark Tower and some relocations and redesigns of other such things, and best of all... wait, oh dear, I've forgotten what that last thing was. Oh well, it'll come to me later. Changes in 2.0 GM 1 General * Changed build version to 2.0 GM 1 * Removed Lost Wands room * Removed Cursed Vaults Block Models * New wall torch block model Textures * Starting to use textures (a good chunk of 'em) from Chroma Hills * New paintings: getting a revamp of some portraits. Teleport Hub * New Teleport Hub, currently in beta. ** Has little displays of what each area looks like. * No worries! You can still switch back to the current one for now. * Accessed by standing on netherrack then dropping Floo Powder (gunpowder) Library * A complete redesign of the Library * Irma Prince's office is found in the middle section on the lower floor of the Library ** Her office contains a vanilla enchanting station. Dark Tower * Just on the wall guarding the field in front of the Astronomy Tower * This is not a bug, any issues that arise will be marked as invalid. Corridors Third Floor * Renovation and redesign of the corridor entirely * Design inspired by the one in PotterworldMC. Classrooms Classroom 1A * Spare classroom, filled with bookshelves (use textures) * Located off the First Floor Corridor Spare Defence Against the Dark Arts Classroom * Spare classroom, filled with desks, "circling" around the teaching "stage canopy" Ghoul Studies Classroom * Similar to Charms, but only smaller, and has different style * Only one row of chairs instead of four. * Located near Charms Classroom Divination Classroom * A slight correction in size has been made. Muggle Studies Classroom * Relocation along with redesign * Copied directly via. structure blocks from MaxAtlantis4867 History of Magic Classroom * Relocation along with redesign * Copied directly via. structure blocks from MaxAtlantis4867 Dance Hall * Located on the newly-renovated Third Floor Corridor * Design inspired by the one in PotterworldMC. Staircases North Tower Staircase * A minor adjustment has been made in the stairs Slughorn's Staircase * New design, reflecting off the Ravenclaw Staircase Grand Staircase * New set of stairs added to any unfinished areas, mainly in the lower back side when heading in from the Entrance Hall * Removed Fat Lady Portrait on the Top Floor * Instead, there will be a sign directing you to the Hall of Hexes (VERSION EXCLUSIVE) Towers North Tower * A slight adjustment has been made Gryffindor Tower * A slight fix in terms of height Lookout Tower * A redesign in both the Lookout Tower and the Quads Tower * However, There is an incorrect positioning on the quads tower. Astronomy Tower * General changes and tweaks made regarding the interior-side * Made slight changes in the Astronomy Classroom (located on the lookout section) * New design of Astronomy Room, design from PoeticWhisper. Offices Slughorn's Study * New design, larger copied directly from MaxAtlantis4867 from Structure Blocks Exterior and Design * Changed the castle walls * The textures of towers, roofing has been changed. * One of the entrances to the quad is significantly lower in height. Gryffindor Common Area * There has been a relocation of the Common Area permanently, now located in the Gryffindor Tower (Hint: take the Hall of Hexes on the Seventh Floor, and there is an antechamber on the right wing of the door to the Room of Requirement) * Design by MaxAtlantis4867 ** This is the last Hogwarts House area to be relocated from its original position. Underground Chambers Devil's Snare Chamber * Design changed drastically Chessboard Chamber * A sudden enlargement along with a change in location. Potions Chamber * Changed its design slightly Bug Fixes in 2.0 GM 1 * One-Eyed Witch Passage broken * Entrance to One-Eyed Witch passage is in the wrong side of the statue. * An error can be seen in the Chessboard Chamber: the chessboard is in a 1x1 square. * Bad positioning of the Hogwarts Crest on banners in some places * Use of oak planks doesn't reflect on cobblestone infrastructure within Hogwarts Castle * Astronomy Classroom mislabeled: no such thing as normal classroom in this subject * Category:Projects